Another Promise
by Baka175
Summary: Another try at an old story of mine. Roxas doesn't end up in twilight town at the end of days. if the summery stinks i dont care


Disclaimer: I do not own KH, FF, or any reference I use

Chapter I: A New Path

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, FF, or any reference I use

I wasn't happy with my original story line. I didn't get much done previously and I blame school. Hope this turns out better.

Images of a spiky brown haired boy fill my head. I don't know where I'm going I just hope to get answers about the boy in red and myself I know Twilight Town isn't an option anymore because that would be the first place the Organization would look. "Heh where did I think I could go?" As I kept on walking through the dark corridor I tripped and fell into an unknown world. It looked like a small beat up town that has probably seen better days.

More images of the brow haired boy flashed through my mind. "Hollow Bastion" I looked around on guard trying to find who said that until I realized that I was the one who said that. 'So the boy in red has been here too.' I start to do a little recon to see if I can get more answers but I stop when I see Dusks hovering over something, or from the sounds of it someone. As I get closer I'm able to make out girl probably about my age on the ground trying to fight back the Dusks.

I can't use my keyblade that'll give me away for sure, but I got to help that girl. I grab the nearest stick next to me and start to cast fire using a special technique that Axel taught me in case I'm surrounded by heartless. That move took quite a bit out of me but it wasn't like I was going against hundreds and hundreds of Nobodies. What are the chances of that anyway?

Now that the dusks are gone I can clearly see the girl that got has short black hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a white headband with a green, sleeveless turtleneck jumper that bares her stomach and a pair of tan shorts with no belt and an unbuttoned/unzipped fly. Over her left arm she has on a protective gauntlet over her shoulder, presumably meant to also act as a shield. Typical ninja-mail mesh covers part of her right arm and left leg as well as an additional piece of armor which covers the rest of the thigh of that leg. She has a smaller wrist-covering gauntlet on her right arm, and both hands are covered with orange, fingerless gloves while she wears orange sneakers with white leg warmers.

Before thinking I say, "Hey are you okay?" I reach down to help her up but she decline my offer and slowly gets up.

"Ugh that hurt." She has a couple bruises and scratches here and there and by the way she's limping I'm guessing that she twisted her ankle or something. "Thanks for the help but I didn't need it for I am" before she could finish I say " The great ninja Yuffie." For a while she looked at me as if I grew a second head or something.

"Are you stalking me or something" shit.

"Oh…um no…it was…just a memory." Well it wasn't a total lie.

"I don't think I remember ever meeting you, but I don't remember a lot of my childhood so nice to meet you…. again." she said with a smile.

There was some awkward silence for a while until I remembered her leg. "Hey you need any help getting back home alright," I say gesturing to her leg.

"Nonsense The Great Ninja Yuffie won't let a small injury such as a twisted ankle get in my way!" I had to hold back the urge to roll my eyes as she tries to limp away, and without thinking I scoop her up bridal style and start walking in the direction she was going in.

"Hey put me down I said I was fine you spiky headed jerk!" She screamed and protested trying to get out of my grasp but failed. She let out a subtle 'Hmp' and the rest of the trip was silent. When we get to her house I gently set her down and started to walk away before she can ask me my name. But unfortunately for me luck is not on my side, as Luxord would put it.

"Hey wait! I never got your name, er well I forgot it." Damn I don't know what to say, I didn't think this far. (Sooo surprising Roxas) I turn towards her and said, "My name is not important. You should get inside before you get into more trouble." And with that I walked down an alleyway and made my escape. Jeez that was close I really need to think of my back up story.

I felt kind of bad just leaving her like that, but I couldn't risk giving away my identity and I'd mess up if I didn't think it through. For the first time since I left the castle I thought of Axel and Xion and how I just left them and what they are doing right now. Do they miss me? Do they even care?

As I think about these Questions my stomach starts to turn, an emotion I think Axel said was guilt. As I pondered more about this feeling of guilt and my friends I bump into someone and fell. I quickly got up and got in a battle ready position, but before I could summon my keyblade more images flooded my head. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a big blur of black and yellow.

Yuffie's POV

The nerves of that spiky headed jerk! Who does he think he is? First he carries me home when I said that I was fine then he just leaves without telling me his name. Ugh. He was kind of cute though.

Flashback

"Hey put me down I said I was fine you spiky headed jerk!" I protested and squirmed a bit but he just kept on walking as if I didn't say anything. After protesting a little more I stopped and actually looked at who this stranger was. It's not that I cared what he looked like or anything, but so now that I know what he looks like I can kick his butt later when I'm in better condition.

Anyways though he actually looks quite familiar but I can't place why. I started to think of how I possibly know this stranger but before I knew it we were standing in front of the HQ of the Restoration~

End of Flashback

My train of thought was broken when I find myself on the ground with new injuries. I look up to see Leon-not-Squall staring down at me.

"Oh there you are Yuffie, Aerith was looking for you." Ugh HOW DARE HE INTERUPTS ME IN MY THOUGHTS I wanted to smack him right there and then. But instead I just smile "Nice to see you too Squall."

"For the millionth time Yuffie It's Leon."

"Yah yah yah." He can be such a jerk! And to think I used to have a small crush when I was little. I glare at him as I limp inside the house trying not to look weak, even though it really hurts to move my foot.

"Aeris I found her."

"Oh good Yuffie you're back." She says with a bright smile. Aerith has been almost like a mother to us all. Without her I'm not sure how the Restoration Committee would hold. "Kkhdfhdjk" once again I'm interrupted from my thoughts.

"Wait could you say that again please."

"Sigh I said that I was starting to worry. You were taking so long to get back."

"Well I would've been here sooner but I was ambushed by these white things, BECAUSE SOMEBODYS DENFENSE THINGY DIDN'T WORK," I pointed an accusing finger at Leon. "But those white things where no match for the great ninja Yuffie! They all ran away from my awesomeness."

"Then how did you get back here?"

"What?"

"You came in limping into the house."

"WHAT? You noticed and didn't asked if I was hurt or needed any help!" stupid jerk.

He shrugged "You've just decline anyway saying that you were fine." Urg stupid Squall always getting on my nerves

"HEY! I wasn't done with my story yet."

"Yuffie let me take care of your injuries and then you can finish your story during dinner."

"Fine at least someone cares." I mumbled as I limped to the closest chair so Aerith can heal me. My mind starts to wonder back to the stranger that helped me before.

"Hey Aeris I ran into this guy today. He said that he knew me and he even looked a bit familiar but I couldn't remember where I've seen him."

"He was probably some citizen you've harassed in the past."

"Hey I wasn't talking to you! And besides if he was a citizen then he probably wouldn't have bothered." I stuck my tongue out at him at once again he's ignoring me.

"So, Yuffie what did he look like?"

"Huh?" I turn to look at Aerith and saw that she healed all my injuries. "Oh um well he had spiky blond hair and Probably the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I didn't get his name though he said that it wasn't important." When I finished everyone was silent and a bit shocked, even the Leon looked shocked. After a couple seconds of silence Aerith put an arm on my shoulder

"Um Yuffie honey why don't you tell us exactly what happened."

So I spent the next half hour explaining…

"

I don't have all my facts right and I'm not 100% sure that I know where this is going. I got bored and needed to take my mind off things. Oh and sorry if Leon and Yuffie are a little off or you couldn't tell who was speaking. Don't know much of Leon's character much and I'm not good at first person. But I try.

: -D please review or not.


End file.
